1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a swivel connector for interconnecting a multiconductor wireline cable or tubing string with a logging tool or similar downhole device for use in oil and gas well operations.
2. Background
In many oil and gas wellbores the well casing path is not perfectly vertical but descends in a somewhat helical manner due to the somewhat helical path that the drillbit has followed as the wellbore was being formed. This helical path of the well casing presents problems with the lowering of wellbore tools with wireline cables or tubing strings, particularly the type of tool which engages the casing walls such as logging tools which are centered in the casing by centralizers or guides. As these tools or similar devices are lowered into the wellbore a torque is exerted on the tool and the tubing string or wireline cable with respect to the wellbore axis which, if not alleviated, may damage the tubing or cable and/or the tool.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a type of connector between tubing or wireline cable and the wellbore tool which will allow rotation of the tool relative to the tubing or cable without imposing any torsional deflection thereon, but while still providing for electrical interconnection between the tool and the tubing or cable which is connected to recording or control apparatus either on the surface or uphole from the tool. The present invention provides a solution to this need as will be understood from the description which follows herein.